The Chronicles of Serenity
by RavenDragonfire
Summary: This is a fan fiction of original origin, it involves a ship called the U.S.S Serenity, the story is similar to the voyage that the U.S.S Voyager takes and as has the Doctor in it. This is the first book in a set of three that i will be writing.


**The Chronicles of Serenity**

**Written by: **_Samual R. Christensen_

**Date started**: _Sunday, June 03, 2007_

**Chapter One : Lost In Space.**

Captain Raven Dellanotte sat aboard the bridge of the Starship the U.S.S Serenity, he looked forward at the view screen of a class five nebula, he sighed softly and tapped his comm. Badge "Bridge to Engineering", a bit of static came through the comm. Badge and the "Engineering Here" Raven grinned slightly "What's that status of our warp drive", Anon wiped the sweat from his brow "The wrap drive should be up and running in a few more hours Sir" Raven sighed again "Alright" They had been on a routine mission to identify a possible wormhole, when they were attack by a ship the size of a small moon, they traveled through the wormhole just as the ship fired a blast that had made the wormhole to become unstable, they were thrown 60 thousand light-years into a part of the universe that was unmapped. Six crew members including their doctor had been lost during the attack. Raven slammed his fist against the arm rest, "_Why does this always happen to me! _"He thought as a stray tear feel down his cheek, he quickly wiped it away and sighed again. "Sir, Long rang sensors have detected a ship 5 light-years away" the young Comm-officer chimed in, "How long until they reach us?" the young officer whose name was Alex typed a few commands into the console and responded " At their current speed and course, they will reach us in approximately 2 hours" Raven laughed slightly and muttered " Just Lovely." Then tapped his comm. Badge again " Anon we have a little problem" Anon wiped another drop of sweat away " What's the problem Sir" " There is a ship on an interpret course, you have 2 hours to get that warp drive working!" Anon slightly rolled his eyes, loudly saying over the Comm-badge " Aye Sir! Engineering out!"

Anon was used to Raven asking him to pull miracles out of thin air. Anon slammed his fist against the wall "_Damn you warp drive work!" _he thought then went into one of the access tubes to reroute power to the drive while in there he noticed a panel had been blown off and the main warp drive power disputation node was fired, so he crawled out and grabbed a new one from a storage unit and went back to fixing it. After an hour of working in the tube, he was very sweaty but finally got out and pressed a few buttons a surge of blue light jetted from the warp drive and with another bright wiz then ship's main power came back online.

Anon laughed slightly and thought to himself "_Damn straight you're going to work_" he then tapped his comm. Badge and spoke " All systems go Sir" Raven smiled when he heard that " Well done Lieutenant if you require time to recharge now would be a good time, Raven out!"

Anon looked at his watch, even out here in space time still mattered to him, it was 21:08 and even though he was an android his internal battery needed to be charged for at least 8 hours every day or else his systems would start to degrade. So he went off to his Sleeping chamber which was equipped with special bed that would recharge his battery and repair any problems that may have popped up.

Raven watched as the unknown ship came closer and closer, finally when the ship was in hailing range they received a hail from them. Alex responded with a shocked tone "Sir we are receiving a hail from the unknown ship" Raven hesitated for a moment then responded "On Screen" As the picture came through Raven was relieved to see a human face on the screen, or at least what he thought was a human at the time. Raven stood up as the person's face appeared "Hello I am Captain Raven Dellanotte of the federation U.S.S Serenity" the person took a moment to listen and then responded " Hello I am Valnex, commanding officer of this scout ship" Raven thought for a moment " _Valnex.. That sounds almost Vulcan_" Raven spoke up "scout ship??.. Hmm then maybe you can tell us where here is??" The man spoke softly " I guess there is no harm in that, this is a region of space controlled by the Galleneyes, they are a rather peaceful group but the hired us to keep anyone who would try to stop the peace out" Raven pondered a moment "_ Galleneyes?? Didn't Admiral London, warn him about them.. but how could that be.. he had no idea where here was,_" he then waited silently. Valnex spoke up again " The Galleneyes have lived here in the delta Quadrant for thousands of years, they chose this spot because of rather ancient wormhole" Raven's eyes widened " The D..D.. Delta Quadrant??" Raven asked rather loudly "Yes.. that is where you are" Valnex answered promptly, Raven was still in shock but slowly spoke but almost to himself" So that wormhole... brought us here.. but.. how…" Raven took a second then it hit him, the ship had destroyed the other side of the wormhole and there was no trace of it showing up on any of the sensor readings.. how was he going to get his crew home... he had read stories of the Great Admiral Kathryn Janeway who had returned Voyageur home after being stuck in the Delta Quadrant for seven years, but he was in no way like the her.. he had only become a Captain a few short months ago.. this was really his first official Command mission as a captain , he sighed to himself forgetting about Valnex for a moment he muttered " I am no captain…"

Then Looked up at the view screen and said " It was nice meeting you, glad to see your not all that hostile" Raven halfheartedly laughed then waited " Well we just want to keep the peace, but I will have to ask you to leave if you have no business here, sometimes shady deals go on in these parts and we want to put a stop to them for good" Raven tapped his leg slightly and then said " Well we are in need of some help actually, our ship is in need of more repairs and we could use some star charts if you have any, we are a long way from home.." The man smiled softly " Please follow me then I'll lead you to Galleon Station, I'm sure they can help you out", With that the screen went blank and the ship fired up his engines.

A Tall but thin man step onto the bridge, his eyes slightly adjusting to the lights still he walked to the left of the main door and stood at his post then yawned softly. Raven noticed the man enter and snarled slightly "Late again Ensign Stevens!!, That's the third time this week." The man suddenly shocked by the captain's loud response jumped then slowly responded slightly shaking and stuttering " I..I.. I'm S..Sorry S… Sir, I..It Won't happen again" Raven stood up and walked over to the man "Ben don't worry, but you do need to take your duties aboard this ship more seriously" Ben then responded in a slightly annoyed tone " I know Uncle, It's just hard for me to get up on time" Raven smiled slightly, Ben was his sister's son, she had died on a deep space assignment many years ago and he had taken the boy in " Your Mother asked me to take care of you because she knew that I would be able to but if you don't smarten up Ben then I'm going to have to report this to Starfleet Command" Then he stopped and thought "_Starfleet… Earth… where they even going to see that ever again??" _Ben stopped shaking and looked at his uncle in the eyes, " I'll try harder I swear.. if not Mom, then for you" Raven smiled softly " Your Mother would be so proud of you" and with that a single tear rolled down his cheek "_Let her Soul rest in peace_" He thought as he sat back down flicking the tear away.

Raven looked around the bridge and scanned over the heads, but there was one more bridge officer missing, his trusted First officer. Dwayna flickered her eyes as she awoke, she felt around for her glasses then picked them up and sat upright in her bed, while putting them on. It had been a long day for her and she had slept a long time. "Morning_ Already… I hate mornings..._" She thought as she slid out of bed, She moved slowly into the bathroom and splashed water on her face after removing her glasses once more, then toweled off her face and replaced her glasses then walked over to the replicator, and said "Normal Tea, Hot" within seconds a mug appeared full of hot tan colored tea appeared, she had programmed the Replicators so that when she said that it would make it just the way she wanted it. She moved the mug closely to her lips and took a large sip of it and then sat down and yawned, shortly after her Comm badge beeped loudly and she picked it up " Bridge to Commander Dwayna" She sighed softly as she responded, "Yes Sir?" Raven chuckled slightly, he could hear the tiredness in her voice, and she had been up all night taking care of Ben. She was like a mother to him, even if she and Raven were only close friends, he even called her aunt, "Morning Dwayna, Don't worry about reporting for you shift, I'll have someone else cover it" with that Raven ended the comm.-link. She stood up and walked back into the bathroom and took a shower then walked back out again after about an hour, in a towel then sat down and picked up a PADD and started reading it, she loved to read a lot, sometimes she would get so engrossed in a story that she would lose all track of time, and this time was no different.

Several hours had passed and Dwayna read on, the only thing that snapped her of it was as loud chime sound of the door alarm, someone was at the door "Come in" Dwayna responded as she yawned happily. Raven opened the door and walked in, he looked at Dwayna and smiled then in a thoughtful tone he spoke " Thanks for taking care of Ben last night, he can be quite a handful" Dwayna smiled slightly and responded with a happy tone of voice " It was no trouble at all. He's growing up so fast though, he reminds me a lot of your sister" Raven sighed softly shaking his head as he responded " Yeah he is a lot like his mother" then he laughed and commented " Never on time for a duty shift.." then his smile faded to a worried look. Dwayna giggled softly and looked up at Raven, she spoke to him in a clam and concerned voice this time "Is everything Alright captain??" Raven sat down and responded to her with worry echoing in his words" No.. if fact we have a huge problem.." Dwayna's raised an eye brow slightly becoming very concerned since Raven wasn't one to give up easily " What's going on??" Raven was about to answer when a message came through on his Comm Badge " We're nearing the Station Sir" Raven responded promptly " I'm on my way" then stood up and looked at Dwayna responding in a hurried tone " Meet me in my ready room in an hour, I'll explain everything then," Dwayna then nodded and he exited the room swiftly.


End file.
